Peter Russo
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession = Congressman | father = Arnold Russo (d.) | mother = Catherine Russo | siblings = | marital = Divorced | spouse = Ex-wife: Madelyn | sigothers = Ex-lovers: Christina Gallagher Rachel Posner | children = Sarah Russo Kevin Russo | others = | actor = Corey Stoll | seasons = 1 | appearances = 1 Season, 11 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = }} Representative Peter Russo (1977 – September 21, 2013) was the member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Pennsylvania's 1st congressional district. He was also former candidate for Governor of Pennsylvania, a position left vacant after Vice President Jim Matthews' resignation as Governor. Biography Peter has a diploma from Drexel University and Temple University on the wall of his office. Russo was married to Madelyn, with whom he had a daughter Sarah, age 11, and a son Kevin, age 8. He and Madelyn divorced and didn't appear to be on good terms. Madelyn lives in Washington and has primary custody of their children. His Philly roots speak to his rough-around-the-edges style and his close ties to the people of his home city prove to be then reason why he was elected as a Congressman for his home state. Russo follows the direction of House Majority Whip Frank Underwood as a "repayment" of sorts; Russo was arrested for DUI and soliciting a prostitute, but Underwood covered up both by bribing D.C. Police Chief Barney Hull. In the process of obeying Underwood's direction, Russo alienates his hometown supporters after failing to testify against the closure of a shipyard, which subsequently closed, and its 12,000 employees lost their jobs. The angry letters and emails he receives depress him and cause him to lapse into his old habits as an alcoholic and drug abuser, which eventually leads to his neglecting his children. Christina Gallagher, who is his executive assistant and girlfriend, breaks up with Peter following his downward spiral. Peter gathers himself and attends Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, and it is during this "comeback" that Underwood taps him to run for Governor of Pennsylvania. Despite being a less-than-ideal gubernatorial candidate on paper, Russo is selected to run for Governor with the help of Underwood. During the campaign, Underwood makes a calculated move and sends Rachel Posner to a fundraiser party that Russo was attending. She seduces him and joins him in an all-night drinking binge the night before an important radio interview. Russo botches the interview and effectively ends his chances at becoming Governor. He secludes himself in his apartment and continues to drink himself into a stupor, sneaks out of his apartment, and exhibits erratic, strange behavior. After calling his daughter, he decides to turn himself into the police to atone for his past crimes, but is intercepted by Doug Stamper. Legacy Peter was remembered after his death, which was investigated as a possible murder by Zoe Barnes, Lucas Goodwin and Janine Skorsky. Personality Peter is an alcoholic and occasional drug user, and a somewhat weak man. However, in his sober moments of self-reflection and realization, he sets goals he works very ambitiously towards. He seems to be one of the only characters on the show with an actual gauge of what's right and wrong, although he sometimes finds it difficult to execute those decisions (e.g., the shipyard). Behind the Scenes Peter Russo was portrayed by Corey Stoll in Season 1 of House of Cards. Appearances Trivia *Peter appeared in every episode up to his death. *Peter has met all main characters except Zoe, Tom, Lucas and Adam. Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:2013 deaths Category:Deceased Category:Politicians